Bad Day Kaoru?
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Kaoru had a bad day ... that is until she comes home  GREENS  ONESHOT :


**Where is the moment we needed the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on**

1st Period:

"Class! Sit Down!" The teacher was trying to calm us down as everyone was running around like a bunch of 4th graders. "This is no way for 12th graders to act!" the teacher yelled as she smashed her head against her desk and finishing with a groan. My morning was crappy with my parents out of town and my lil brothers in the hospital because of the car crash a week ago.

Every day for the past week I've woken up alone and cold because they canceled the heating bill since my parents can't pay it since they're outta town. Days have been so… so slow, plain, boring, absolutely no excitement or adventure. Butch's flirting and teasing isn't helping either. And now all this noise. My day is shitty so far… maybe 2nd or 3rd period will help me out.****

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carryin' on**

2nd Period:

"If you think you're gonna win Butch-Kun's heart you must be high! Because Butch-Kun is mine! In fact he gave me a promise ring last week! So just get the image of you and Butch-Kun outta your head cause he is **MINE**" Himeko went on and on about how Butch is 'hers'. Sure Butch is hot and all but I would never think of me and him 'together'.

My head was pounding with a tick mark on my forehead. And what's awesome is that she sits right next to me! All period Butch this Butch that BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH BUTCH!

"And Butch said he never like you!"

"You know what Himeko-Slut? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! So shut the fuck up about Butch cause newsflash, He hates you! better yet he doesn't know you! So either shut your slutty ass up or get the fuck out!" I yelled at her as I stood up and pointed at her as I yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes as he lower lip trembled.

"Um … , I'm afraid you're going to have to step outside" said as I glared daggers at the Butch-Obsessed girl.

"Fine!" I said and threw my hands up.

My day is going crappy****

**Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day**

3th Period:

After a stern talking-to and ,a reluctant apology to Himeko, let me go just in time for 4th period. I hope this period is better than the last one. Dear God I was fucking wrong.

Art's a Bitch

Paint flying every where as Butch started the paint war. And what gets the boys laughing is the paint was red so they'd make jokes about how the 'blood' looks fake and how 'oh my gosh! The girl's must be on their rags!'

It would get a chuckle outta me but when they said girls and rag I got pissed, I've been told that 2 times in a row and I feel sorry for the next person who has the GUTS to say it to my face a THIRD time.

Butch snickered on his way over to me. "H-Hey Ka-Kaoru, you look pissed you must be on your rag or something" he said. And before I could knock the bastard out do you know what this dumbass does? He literally squirts the red liquid on my cargo shorts. Right in the middle. That got the boys in a laughing RIOT. Their laughter bounced off the large art room. **  
>BBBAAAMMM<strong>

i grabbed the large canvas and smashed it right through the bastard's head. The dumbass clutched his head in anguish as he screamed bloody murder. The scream really woke up the art teacher this time. "MATSUBARA!"

Fuck My Life.**  
>Well you need a blue sky holiday<br>The point is they laugh at what you say  
>And I don't need no carryin' on<strong>

**You had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<strong>

4th Period:

I had to stay in class detention because of what I did to the bastard.

Shitty Ass Day****

**(Oh.. Holiday..)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong<br>And I'm not wrong**

Lunch:

I sat with Brick and Boomer since Momoko and Miyako are out sick and Butch was at the nurses office.****

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

5th and 6th:

Pretty good I sat in the back corner and slept and listened to music while Boomer warned me when the teacher was close.**  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>You've seen what you like<br>And how does it feel for one more time  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day**

**Had a bad day  
>Had a bad day<br>Had a bad day  
>Had a bad day<br>Had a bad day**

7th Period:

Butch was back and since all the seats were taken he had to sit next to me. Poking, Threats, a few hits, more pokes, MORE threats a few flirts and more threats and the bell rang.

"Shittiest day I ever had" I scoffed and grabbed my backpack as the teacher recalled the homework.

Butch had the best idea ever. He was gonna walk me home and talk about our day.

"So … how was your day?" he asked as we walked the 3 blocks to my house.

"Shitty, Crappy, Plain, Boring, Slow, especially 2nd period with Himeko I mean seriously that girl is fucking obsessed with you! Don't even get me started in art I was ready to rip out someone's throat oh and when I say someone I mean you and oh my gosh lunch was-"

"When someone says 'how was your day' they expect you to say 'good, bad, okay' you know? Normal stuff" he said and smirked. Pissed off as I was I slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch, dammet I was only joking" he said and chuckled.

"I don't give a fuck if you're joking, I'm pissed off" I said and walked faster to avoid the bastard.

When we reached my porch step I nodded to him and fumbled around my pockets for my house keys.

"So …" he said as I kept looking around. "Yeah?" I asked as I checked again.

"You say your day was crappy?"

"Yeah and Shitty, plain, boring-"

"ok!" I swear I put them in my pocket when I left.

"Well, I know how to make it better" he stated. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded and leaned forward. "Eh, Butch the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

Closer…

"B-Butch"

And closer …

"Butch!"

Then …

"Damn you?"

He kissed me.

He planted a soft but firm gently kiss on me. It left me speechless as he took my hand an planted a metal key in it. "Hope that made your day better" he whispered and gave me his cocky smirk that's always glued on his face.

With that he ran around the corner with only his voice ringing in my ears,

_Hope that made your day better_

I smiled and unlocked my door. "Kaoru you're home!"I looked towards the living room to see Dai, Shou, Mom and Dad sitting on the couch.

Dai and Shou were on crutches and my mom and dad came over to hug me.

"B-Bu- how? Why?" I asked.

"The hospital let us out early" Dai explained and smiled.

"We were out of town because we wanted to find some money and as soon as we did we came straight back home" Dad said and motioned me to sit by my brothers.

"So how was your day Kaoru?" Mom asked me with a smile.

I thought about it hard before I gave her my final answer.

"It was … good"

**Hey! Sorry it's rushed but I luv that song and I had to finish it before it slipped my mind! :D**

**The song is 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. Really awesome song :) think of this as a treat for not uploading my other stories :\ I swear I'll update soon! **

**PINKY PROMISE! :)**


End file.
